Before My Heart Turns Black, for You
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: Prequel of 'Black Heart'. A little gift to you all. AU, SakuCentric friendship.
1. Before My Heart Turns Black, for You

_**Title: Before My Heart Turns Black (for You)**_

_**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship (Prequel of 'Black Heart')**_

_**Sequel: Black Heart**_

_**Inspiration: Omoide wa Tooku no Hibi**_

_**Dedicate to: **__My beloved Katie; BN! Mii – Faith; Love you – Sally; and lastly: Laurie – I am definitely going to Texas! Spare me a kitten!_

_**Type: One shot.**_

_**A/N: Sit back and enjoy with 'Omoide wa Tooku no Hibi', 'Chou' and 'Koe' – Tsukiko Amano. **_

* * *

><p>Sakura stood outside of the living room, hand holding the test paper that she's just received at school with a big red <em><strong>A+<strong>_ and a circle circling it. Her school bag on her shoulders, she stared at her feet.

From the living room, yelling and cursing was heard. They are arguing again. Her parents.

She sighed, and stuffed her test back into her school bag. They wouldn't care anyway. It's just them and their _**little arguments**_…

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to school alone today too. Her dad once again went out – to be exact, stormed out - and didn't come home for the whole night yesterday.<p>

She looked at the other kids, with their mother or father, or even both of them, walking them to school, with envy.

That scenery will not occur to her, she knew it right.

She shook her head, pink locks – wavy by itself – swung around because of the action. She was pretty, her mom said, when their family was still happy.

* * *

><p>Again, Sakura just stared. She was in her English class. Even though this class is for 13 year-old, she's actually 12. And very petite, too, her height actually screams '10 YEAR OLD' rather then a 12...<p>

The class clown – Naruto Uzumaki – was on with his tricks again. He has his cheery face and the sunny grin on his lips, doing silly things to his best friends, Hyuuga Neji and Shikamaru Nara, not that they care anyway.

Hinata Hyuuga – a beautiful girl classmate of hers and one of Naruto's friends, noticed that she's staring at the group. She smiled at her, putting down the book she was reading and waved at her.

Sakura frowned and turned her head away, not bothering to give back a smile or wave. A lone tear fell from her eye after she glanced toward the Hyuuga again, seeing that she has already turned to the group, like she hasn't even seen her.

She will always be lonely. And that's the fact…

* * *

><p>Hinata frowned. That girl is…Sa…er….Sakura, yeah, and something more…Haru? Harune? Haru…no! That's it!<p>

Sakura Haruno – she noticed – such a twisted child. She is not a mind-reader, nor a good friend of hers. But she felt sad looking at such being. The girl – since she moved here, has had that expression on her face all the time. And she's so dense too, she didn't even know most of the male population in this class, and others too, likes her. For example, Naruto.

The ravenette didn't know that at first. But lately, she has caught him, while doing tricks, glancing at the pinkette with a blush.

Oh well, she has to agree with the thing that, Sakura is just too…pretty.

She would do something to help her coming out of her shell though.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Sakura picked up her bag immediately after the teacher. She headed toward the door as fast as she can, it's not like she has a reason to stay either.<p>

She turned to the direction of the bathroom, she needs to wash her face, then get home, hopefully, her father will be home.

The pinkette went to the bathroom and turned on the water, scooping some and splashed it on her face. She felt refreshed.

She decided to walk home, yawning, and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She needs to get home…

Walking on the street that leads to her so-called 'home sweet home', cars passing by, people doing there own business, she decides to get some Starbucks, her mom will make her some dinner.

Her mother – the kind one out of two. She still cares for her after all these argument things. And she still cooks her her favorite meal every once in a while. She will always brush her hair, and pinned a hairclip to hold back her incredibly long bangs, saying that her hair is much more beautiful than her long dark purple-ish one. But she thinks other wise though.

She loves her.

Receiving her cocoa, she thanked the cashier, taking glances at the cooing people and turned to head toward home. She read while drinking her cocoa, it was 'Speak', a book she totally adores.

She has long forgotten the feeling of having a loving family.

Just like the girl in the book, has forgot how to speak her mind...

A few minutes later, she saw the sight of her house.

And a terrible headache went through her brain, forcing her to drop her cup.

Sakura clutched her head, wincing as her eyes widened.

She…has a bad feeling about this…

* * *

><p>It all happened too fast, she couldn't remember all of them, some are just blurs. She still clutched her head and repeated the word "Sorry" all over again at night...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The door clicked and she stepped in, a weird scent filled her nose, "Tadaima!" she wrinkled her nose at the copper-ish scent, she doesn't like it at all, what's her mom doing for dinner?<em>

"_Sakura? Is that you?" a familiar voice called, her eyes widened at the warmness in the voice. It's her dad!  
><em>

"_Yes!" she beamed at her father as he walked out, then noticed that his body was covered in some red liquid, "What's wrong with you daddy?" she asked, her innocence came back. And noticed that her mother was sleeping on the floor, the sharp thing that mom uses to cut things in the kitchen was in her father's hand. What is it called? Ni…Kni? KNIFE! Yes, that thing, her mother would never let her touch it._

_She wondered what's her daddy was doing with the kn…KNIFE! She has problems saying it! And why is her mother sleeping on the floor? Didn't she feel the cold? _

_Her dad smiled, "Oh it's nothing dear, come 'ere Sakura." _

"_Hai!" she chirped and ran to her father, hugging him. Looking up, her smile faltered._

_There, her father just put on a smile. Not the warm one he used earlier. _

_A scary smile that brings misfortune._

"_D-daddy?" she squeaked, her hands slightly slackened from the embrace, but her father held her back._

"_Now that everything is done. I'll need some…pleasure. Be good and daddy will bring you to heaven Sakura."_

* * *

><p>"<em>DADDY NO!" she screamed her lungs out, but her father clamped her mouth shut. His smile earlier has turned into a maniac grin. <em>

"_I said be quite and be good!" he yelled at her, making her big green eyes widened even more and tears spilled from her eyes. She muffled. No! This is not her daddy! It's a monster that is disguising as her dad! This is just a nightmare! WAKE UP SAKURA! WAKE UP! _

_Struggling, she bit the monster hard in his hand, creating a loud scream. Using that opportunity, she ran for her life. She can't figure out what's happening. Where is she? Who is she? WHAT'S GOING ON? _

"_SAKURAAAAA! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"_

_The stairs was being stomped on behind her. But she felt nothing now._

_Only fear._

_Numb._

_And darkness. They filled her heart, exploding from being too much._

_She hid behind the door in the kitchen, panting heavily as her brain swirled and swirled. THIS IS ALL WRONG! NOT TRUE!_

_The footsteps has already stopped, and heading toward the kitchen. She sunk into the shadow of the door even more as her father appeared on the door. She can see it, and a hiccup escaped from her throat. _

_And before she could do anything, his head snapped toward her, eyes wide, no smile or maniac grin on his face. Just shadow that covered his eyes. He walked slowly toward her, hands with the knife. She knew, she just knew, that her mother was not here to safe her anymore. HE KILLED HER! HER DADDY KILLED HER!_

"_You are not a good kid, then I'm going to __**KILL YOU!" **_

"_NOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT TRUE! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! HELP ME! MOM! DAD!" _

_She screamed, her hands reaching out for something._

_A butter knife on the nearby table._

_And with the last piercing scream. She stabbed him._

_She...stabbed him..._

_Blood spilled from the gap that she stabbed him. Before he fell down, her 'father' flashed her a smile._

_His old warm smile._

_**Clang~**_

_She looked at her tremble, red hands with wide eyes. Her legs shook. Her eyes bleeding with tears. Her ears buzzed. Her heart stopped._

_And everything went black…_

* * *

><p>"- killed her dad –"<p>

"- attempt to –"

"- rape her –"

" – poor thing –"

It's been a week since the incident occurred to her.

She was being locked in an all white room, there's nothing inside. Doctors and nurses looked at her with pitiful eyes from the outside of the sound-and-bullet-proof glass. Her hands around her head, she mumbled to herself the word "Sorry.", not bothering to either eat or drink. She didn't care. She wanted to DIE! She would go to hell! And she didn't even know that if God would forgive her and send her to heaven with her mom! Or throw her down hell with her dad!

Her hands are bandaged up from cutting herself and biting her nails till they bleed horribly in the hospital. When she has just woken up, she began to go crazy and always try to find something to cut. The doctors had to lock her inside the white room until she fell asleep or something. She tried to fake that she was asleep to try to get something to cut once, but get caught and now they always make sure that she's completely knocked out, from exhaustion because of screaming, or because of sleepiness.

The female nurses will change her while she was asleep, the hospital fear that she might try to kill them.

She was too busy concentrating on muttering, she didn't notice the door was clicked open. And jumped when a hand put on her shoulder.

She immediately looked up, her bangs covering her emerald eyes, no hairclip this time. Her eyes widened at the familiar color.

_Her dark purple-ish one._

Tears fell from her eyes, she reached out her hands to touch the face of the newcomer, she saw a smile.

"M…om…" she whispered under her breath, only her lips moved, no sounds but light breathing was heard, but sadly, her bangs covered her lips. She finally touched the person's cheek, and immediately, another hand was placed on top of hers. Warm…so warm…

She embraced the person, and once again, the word "Sorry" escape from her throat. The person seemed frozen, but return the hug not long after.

"Sakura…" a strange voice was heard. It was not her mom's voice, but similar, calmer and softer, her mother's was a strong but calm one. She knew this voice though.

"Hi…nata-san…" she whispered into the girl's neck.

"…Yes, just Hinata will be fine...the others are here too. You know Naruto, Shikamaru and my cousin, Neji right?"

She nodded weekly, and felt a pat on her back.

"Sakura-chan…" it was a different voice, rough, strong, but sad. She pulled away, seeing Naruto through her bang-covered eyes. And aside from the boy, there are two other blurs.

Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata poked her gently, enough to earn her attention without being rude, the ravenette smiled, "Do you want to join us?"

"…Join?" Sakura asked back timidly, turning to Naruto and see him smile.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, do you want to join our group?" he asked, hands on his knees as he bowed down at her, being tall for a 13-year-old.

"…Your…group?"

Another voice spoke this time, velvety and calmer than Hinata much more, "Our group – family has been created due to our lifes. We are all like you now. No parents or family." It was Neji, she was sure. He was folding his arms and leaning toward the wall with…Shikamaru.

"Our parents left us with a large amount of money. You can live with us in our _house_." Hinata offered, frowning at her face, then take out a black hairclip with a fan on it, turning Sakura's face, she quickly clipped it on her bangs, revealing stunning emerald eyes. Smiling a sad smile, she noted, they have lost their usual brightness she usually sees at school.

Sakura touched the hairclip, and smiled, "…Yes." She replied, nodding.

That made the others satisfied. A smirk appeared on Neji and Shikamaru's lips, while Hinata and Naruto smiled.

"Welcome to our family. Sakura."

The nightmare has finally end. And she'll be awake in a few seconds...

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Sakura-chan. Wake up." someone called her. Emerald eyes opened immediately at the soothing familiar voice. She beamed.<p>

"Hinata-chan!"

She hugged her mother-figure, forgetting all about the ghost from the past that has just came back to haunt her earlier in her dream. It was a daily routine that she does this every time she gets up, late or not.

Hinata giggled, "It's rare to have you wake up late. What did you do yesterday?"

"I watched the birds and cats!" she lied, causing the violette to raise an eyebrow. She knew that she has a personality disorder, and by night she...

The violet-haired girl shook her head, and smiled at the smaller girl, picking her up.

"Oh, okay. Well, Naruto and Neji are downstairs. Come with them, I'm going to wake Shikamaru up."

"He's not up yet? Aww~ Such a lazy ass~"

"...Sakura. I forbid you to say that word ever. Again."

"...Sorry..."

The Hyuuga smiled, "It's okay," her face hardened, "But never learn weird things from Naruto, promise?"

"Promise..." she replied in an I-give-up voice, Hinata chuckled and shooed her away.

"Now go to them. I'll wake Shikamaru up and he'll be down in 5 minutes."

"Kay!"

She ran downstairs, Hinata once said 'go to their house', but no. It was a huge mansion, compareable to a castle. And she commented,

_"You guys are just being modest." _and it was just like an arrow that shoot right through their heads.

Her thoughts were disturb by something that filled her nose, "Naruto! You burned the food!" a loud voice yelled at 'Naruto', she giggled.

"Ack! Sorry Neji!" was the hasty apology. She went into the kitchen and spotted the two arguing boys.

"Neji! Naruto!" she cheered, skipping toward them and hugged Naruto by his legs, but the brunette boy picked her up, away from the blonde, causing them to glare at each other, "Morning!"

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

"Morning."

"Shikamaru has awaken!"

"Troublesome...Morning Sakura, hey..."

"Hey yourself you lazy bum!"

"NARUTO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN! YOU'LL INFLUENCE SAKURA!"

"SORRY!"

Sakura grinned as she jumped into the conversation.

She has a family, and will turned evil for them if they want.

She'll do anything.

* * *

><p><em>~o~ ... End ... ~o~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>For my family, my stupid of a brother – Elvis, and the annoying devil – my baby brother. <strong>_

_**My cousins, my friends and enemies – even though I don't care any shit about them.**_

_**And most of all, my readers. Happy un-birthday to you all.**_

_Hope .~. Hope n' Faith .~. love love love_


	2. Apologizes

**MORE BETAs NEEDED!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello you guys. This is Hope from Hope n' Faith.<em>

_I am currently in need of another beta, or two, to check my stories and chapters before they will be posted. Aprilup was a little busy lately, so she couldn't see them over. _

_This is very urgent; please review or PM to let me know about this. My weak point is the grammar (I write my stories in Past Tense), and I tend to get very confusing with my stories (somewhat awkward), so I hope you could fix them for me; or maybe give me some advices on the stories. Faith helps me with the plots only, and her grammar skills are not higher than me, so it was really hard for us._

_Thank you very much for reading this._

_And very sorry for letting you down, because you probably thought that this was another chapter updated. Right?_

_Tee hee._

_**Hope**_

_**~ Hope n' Faith**_

**__**_Again, I give my apologizes to the moderators._


End file.
